


发情期该如何度过呢

by Arya7



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 有口腔内射, 注意避雷, 高h
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya7/pseuds/Arya7





	发情期该如何度过呢

高h慎入/ABO/短/一发完结/上车打卡/

内含口腔内射情节，请注意避雷！

微ooc，请勿上升真人！！

all by Arya 

00

“宇硕，大家都说你……最近越来越好看了……”

“是吗……”曹承衍吻上金宇硕的侧脸，酥酥麻麻的触感让金宇硕微微闭了眼睛。

曹承衍闻了闻金宇硕的头发，“是因为气味变了的缘故吗……”

金宇硕向着曹承衍的方向蹭了蹭，“发情期还没有结束，我们.....再来一次吧......”

曹承衍看着金宇硕潮红的脸吻了上去，闭上眼睛的时候他想：“大概他是个妖精。”

01

金宇硕没从想过自己会是个Ω，再不济也是个β，可是现实和他开了个大玩笑。好死不死还在发情自慰的时候被曹承衍这小子给看到了。这下他开始骂自己为什么不锁门了。

金宇硕盯着曹承衍，脸瞬间红透了。

“……我……”

事到如今说什么，我只是在解决生理需求的时候忘了锁门？空气中的气味是我喷的香水？我其实是个α？α个屁！！

金宇硕不想在队员面前露出这么狼狈的样子，特别是曹承衍，于是不得不拼命抑制住自己体内的信息素，压着声音：“～你去帮我到药店买一盒抑制剂吧～”

天知道曹承衍压制自己的欲望用了多大的信念和决心，自己不小心闯入好朋友的房间。一进门就看到这样香艳的一幕。金宇硕脸上泛着潮红，一双杏眼泛着生理泪水，口中断断续续的呻吟声，双手不停揉搓着自己的性器，呼吸随着手上动作的加快越来越沉重，金宇硕大腿内侧还有不少白浊的液体，看来是已经释放过一次了。

曹承衍此时很混乱，他的性别分化已经开始，金宇硕这样肆无忌惮和他在同一空间里呆这么长时间，还让他去买抑制剂，想必是什么都不知道了。

去？还是不去？

这几秒的考虑好像过了一个世纪。直到曹承衍走过去靠近床上的金宇硕，膝盖抵在金宇硕双腿之间轻轻磨蹭，贴近他的耳朵，呼出灼热的气息的时候，金宇硕才知道，曹承衍恐怕是不会去了。

02

金宇硕喜欢曹承衍，他自己知道。

曹承衍喜欢金宇硕，他自己也知道。

可是对方不知道也不好使，于是两人就这样在一次又一次的团队活动中偷瞄对方，都说双向暗恋最为虐身虐心，可能曹承衍和金宇硕就是如此。

“你这样……我会忍不住吻你的……”。

“承衍……你喜欢我吧。”是陈述，不是询问，看来他早就知道了。

金宇硕是从什么时候知道曹承衍喜欢自己的呢？大概是那天舞台表演结束之后，金宇硕看到曹承衍拿着自己已经换下来的湿掉的衬衫，闻着上面的味道，意乱情迷的模样，忘情到媚门外的金宇硕都闻到了他信息素的气味，那时候金宇硕才知道，曹承衍的薄荷味道。

“我喜欢你哦。”

发情让金宇硕不由自主地往身边那个气息靠过去。曹承衍的信息素有着好闻的薄荷气味，让金宇硕安心不少。

这句话让曹承衍愣一两秒，天呐，竟然在前头被告白了，曹承衍有点生气，他攀上金宇硕的肩膀，吻上了他的脖颈，带着轻轻地撕咬。进一步的入侵惹得金宇硕喘息不已。当两腿胯下感受到被挤入的膝盖抵触般的摩擦时，金宇硕几乎要投降了。曹承衍啃咬着他的锁骨，“……你好甜啊……”

“甜？”金宇硕仅存的一丝理智听到了这个词，“为什么…会…甜？…等……哈啊……喂，……吻痕……”

曹承衍抬起头，眼中闪过一丝失落“知道了，我不会留下吻痕的。”

发情期独有的香甜气息让曹承衍有点醉了，他不停地夺取着金宇硕口中的津液，两人的舌不断交换翻搅着，金宇硕想用舌推开曹承衍，因为他因为实在是有点缺氧。可是这种意味不明的动作却更增添了一分情趣。曹承衍包裹住金宇硕的舌头，却又坏笑地抽开，一根银丝就这样暧昧地连接在两人的嘴角，曹承衍在这时候睁开了眼睛，仔细地盯着金宇硕。

这是他第一次看到金宇硕情动的模样。金宇硕脸上挂着晶莹的汗珠，双眼微闭，牙齿紧紧咬着下唇，呻吟声被截在喉咙处，双手还有力无力地搭在曹承衍的肩上。曹承衍突然想逗逗他，他的手往下移，放到了胸前的两点，用修剪的刚刚好的指甲不怀好意地戳着右边的那一粒樱桃。金宇硕忍不住地呻吟起来，“果然……Ω发情期的身体真是敏感啊……”曹承衍还没感叹完，面前的Ω却主动凑过来吻住了他的唇。唇齿相交，过分色情的水声充斥在周围。

曹承衍右手一遍又一遍揉捏着金宇硕的那一点，先是用手指轻捻按压，然后改用指甲轻轻扣搓，不断加大的力度惹的金宇硕喘息连连。曹承衍的左手也没闲着，慢慢滑向了金宇硕身下····

03

曹承衍向下探去，摸到了一片潮湿。曹承衍停顿了几秒，握住那根半勃的性器揉搓起来，或许是因为发情期的原因，金宇硕格外地敏感，曹承衍的手一附上去，金宇硕就止不住地呻吟起来，下意识地想要阻止，金宇硕抓住曹承衍的手，可是浑身酥软，使不上力气，又增添了欲拒还迎的意味，所以这个动作在曹承衍看来并没有什么说服力。

“承衍.....”

“什么？”

“那里......”

"哪里？”

“另一边.....另一边也要.....”

曹承衍这才注意到金宇硕胸前的两点已经肿胀，曹承衍轻笑了一声，将金宇硕另一边的红樱含进了嘴里。

“啊~”。有些轻的像猫一样的叫声，曹承衍知道了这是金宇硕的敏感点，只是这个反应，曹承衍也说不上满意。

曹承衍不断用舌头挑逗着金宇硕的乳首，在乳晕周围不停打转。右手也没闲着，两颗红樱被一起剧烈地玩弄，金宇硕开始任由自己叫起来。

“啊......恩......哈........太....激烈了...我受不了.....”

曹承衍向来是不大喜欢叫床的声音的，他总觉得透着一股骚气，有时候为了消遣看的那些AV声音也都太过虚假，听着让人直反胃。金宇硕的声音却不一样，很轻很柔，就像曹承衍第一次听见他唱歌时的那个样子。 

他的面色潮红，呼吸沉重，眼睛闭着，睫毛洒下的阴影和脸上细细的绒毛，表情沉醉，金宇硕的额脸本就精致，加上这些表情，更让人产生了一种可远观不可亵玩的错觉，曹承衍看着他的样子，总是很容易就心动了。午后的阳光从窗外洒进来，逆光的角度让曹承衍看的有点不真切，就像那时他在舞台上看到金宇硕唱歌的模样，舞台的镁光灯打下来，打在他的身上，也打在曹承衍的心里。或许就是那个时候，曹承衍喜欢上金宇硕了。

“宇硕....” 

“什.....么....？”

“我也喜欢你哦~”情到深处，实话也总是脱口而出。

04

曹承衍感觉自己左手中的性器已经快要到极限了，舌头离开了金宇硕的乳头，猛地含住了金宇硕身下的那根。

“啊！！”

这个举动吓了金宇硕一大跳，他哪里经受过这样的刺激，逼得他连连往后缩，可是曹承衍却不给他这个机会，握住他的腰不让他动。

曹承衍轻轻舔舐着他的囊袋，温软的口腔和湿润灵巧的舌头包裹住那微微上翘的阴茎，舌头混着唾液沾湿了龟头，曹承衍吞吐着金宇硕的灼热，金宇硕终于在这样的强攻之下缴械投降。

“承衍，不行......我要....去.....”

"去吧。”

“你...躲开....”

“没事的哦，宇硕。我喜欢你哦...不，我爱你哦.....”

最后的那句“我爱你”，仿佛是压死金宇硕的最后一根稻草。

金宇硕大腿根部持续的痉挛伴随着清晰的吞咽声，金宇硕就算是傻子也知道曹承衍在干什么了。“天呐，承衍，对不起......”金宇硕从他嘴里退出来，抬起曹承衍的头，“没事吧？”曹承衍嘴角还有些许白灼的阴茎上漏的淫靡的液体。

曹承衍擦了擦嘴角，“没事。”

“桃子味？和你信息素一样的气味。”

金宇硕却羞红了脸，“说什么鬼话，这种东西怎么可能桃子味。”

“因为你是桃子味的啊~~”曹承衍说的俏皮，金宇硕看着他的笑容，突然有了一个很大胆的决定。

当金宇硕把手伸向曹承衍裤子的时候，曹承衍以为金宇硕想帮他脱衣服；当金宇硕脱下他内裤的时候，曹承衍以为他在邀请他进去；当金宇硕把头低下来，嘴唇靠在了他已经涨大地紫红狰狞的粗壮的时候，曹承衍懵逼了。

曹承衍拉起金宇硕，“你干什么？”语气带了一丝他自己都不易察觉的严厉。“我也可以......帮你做.....”“你不用做这样的事。”“可是你都帮我做了。”“我说了不用。”“那.....我用手帮你。”说着正打算握住曹承衍的那根粗壮。曹承衍反捉住他的手。盯着他看了几秒。曹承衍没有说话，只是突然拥住他，用手感受着他背部的轮廓，“宇硕，你不用做这这样的事。”声音很温柔。下一秒，曹承衍的右手下滑，一根手指进入了金宇硕的后穴。“你只需要被我宠着就好了。”

本来发情期是不用扩张的，曹承衍现在手指上搅动而出的水声和黏腻声混杂在一起，里面热的难以想象。金宇硕后面的床单都湿了，“发情期真实厉害啊~”曹承衍不由得一边发出这样的感叹一边进行着手指的抽动。

“啊....哈......恩......”金宇硕双手揪着曹承衍的衬衫，“啊......”头不自觉向上抬起，刚刚还在正常说着话呢，一瞬间，就沦陷了。还是那句话啊，“发情期真是厉害......”

05

曹承衍增加第二根手指的时候，淫靡的水声变得越来越大。曹承衍的手指被温暖的壁穴包裹着，连内部的褶皱都感受的一清二楚。

“啊........承衍....你差不多....可以......”

“等一下哦。”曹承衍并不急着把手指拿出来，他在慢慢摸索一个地方。当手指擦过某一点的时候，金宇硕的叫声变得愈发黏腻起来，“啊....那里.....不要......啊......”“这里吗？”曹承衍不怀好意的按着那个地方，“比想象中浅啊~”

“不要.....啊.....会射.....承衍.....求求你.....”

“求我什么。恩？”

金宇硕凑近曹承衍的耳朵，喷出的气息出奇的灼热，“求求你，进来。”金宇硕咬了咬曹承衍的耳垂，又趴到他肩膀上开始了喘息。

曹承衍把手指抽出来，捧起金宇硕的脸吻了吻，“是谁教的你这样勾引人的？”金宇硕还没来得及回答， 金宇硕被推到在了床上，曹承衍就握着自己的性器，直捣了进去。

曹承衍将自己的性器摩擦着那一点，“是看视频自己学的呢？”曹承衍将自己的性器抽出来在入口处轻轻摩擦，“还是对别人做过呢？”曹承衍将自己的性器推入到最深处，“还是......想着我自慰学的呢？”金宇硕听到最后的那句话，一紧张后穴缩紧了一下，曹承衍感到自己家的Ω身体的好笑反应，看来自己猜对了。

“哦~原来我们宇硕也会偷偷摸摸做这样的事啊~”

“我没....”那个有字还没说出来，就已经被曹承衍的抽插搞的支离破碎。

“啊......恩....深一点.....”

"深一点.....是吗....."

曹承衍将自己性器顶到最深处，反复地抽插伴随着黏腻的水声不绝于耳。

“哈……啊…………舒服～”

曹承衍心里轻笑了一声，也只有在这个时候，他才会这么诚实。曹承衍稍微退出来一点，瞄准一个位置，拼命撞击着那一点。一瞬间，金宇硕口中的呻吟细数溢出。

“啊.....哈......嗯.....“承衍……那里……”

“这里？恩？”说完又恶意顶了顶那个敏感点。

“啊！！！”粗大的龟头用力地摩擦着内壁，金宇硕有点受不住，“太.....快了....”

“太快了是吗？那.....我出去喽.....”曹承衍说着打算往外拔出去，“啊，不要....”金宇硕双腿紧紧地缠住了他的腰，曹承衍笑了笑，又把自己的灼热推了进去。金宇硕双手伸出摸到曹承衍的脸，凑上前吻了上去。两人的舌头交缠在一起，“嗯.....唔.....”下体的抽插也没有停止，“噗叽”的水声更加明显，一抽一插，金宇硕被抽插地脚趾蜷缩，腰和双腿也不听使唤，只能更加夹紧曹承衍。曹承衍的动作越来越快，不断的律动，金宇硕后穴的收缩也越来越紧，随着一声低吼，曹承衍全部射进了金宇硕的小穴里。

“哈.....哈....”金宇硕在不断调整呼吸，对于第一次的发情期，这样未免有些太激烈了。

曹承衍从他身体里抽出来，带出少许白灼的液体。“嗯~”金宇硕闷哼一声，“哦？你发出这样的声音？是不想让我出去吗？”金宇硕撇过头，“我没有。”高潮过后的金宇硕格外诱人，全身都泛着粉色，空气中的桃子气味和薄荷味夹杂在一起，莫名的令人安心。

“承衍。”金宇硕直起身子，摸着曹承衍的脸。

“你能标记我吗？”

曹承衍没说话，因为他呆住了。告白被抢先了，请求标记也被抢先了？这是什么事啊？一股莫名的胜负欲用上心头。

“我想让你标记我，因为....我.....喜欢你，所以.....”

曹承衍猛地咬住了金宇硕脖子后方的腺体。

07

曹承衍舔了舔自己留下的牙印，又抬起头看向他，“金宇硕，我爱你。”“你之前说过了。”“我知道，但是我想说。”曹承衍的眼睛很亮，里面带着温暖的笑意，金宇硕盯着他的眼睛，突然闪过一丝狡黠的微笑。

金宇硕右手伸向下方，握住了曹承衍半勃的分身，“我知道啊，你刚刚才射，现在就已经.....”金宇硕话还没说完，就住了嘴，因为空气中猛地增加的浓郁的薄荷气息，是曹承衍优异地散发着信息素，金宇硕发情期刚开始，哪里经受得住这种气味，腰一下子就没了力气，躺倒在了床上，手也放了下来。下一秒，曹承衍就插了进来。

“啊....你又.....”后面的话语被曹承衍的抽插打了回去变成了细细碎碎的呻吟，“嗯.....用力......唔.....”曹承衍不断加大力度，睾丸在入口处不停地摩擦，内部的硕大一次又一次地顶在生殖腔的入口。

“要我进去吗……”

“不要，……会……怀孕…的…”

曹承衍搂住金宇硕，凑近他的耳朵，“我知道，小傻瓜。”一波更猛烈的撞击惹的金宇硕娇喘连连。怀孕这种事，可以之后再决定，至于现在嘛.....曹承衍又加重了力道顶了顶，"恩......啊......承衍......

“宇硕，发情期还很长，我们继续.......”


End file.
